Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
:Sunset Shimmer: I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?! :Pinkie Pie: Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! :Rainbow Dash: Um, not exactly. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I don't understand. :Applejack: Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. :Rainbow Dash: It totally does! :Rarity: Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock. :Fluttershy: And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again. :Sunset Shimmer: Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string? :Rainbow Dash: Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra? :All but Rainbow Dash: groan :Sunset Shimmer: Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked. :Rainbow Dash: No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. chord C'mon! Let's go! :Applejack: You comin', Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: I'll catch up in a bit. voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. :pulls up :drives away :noises :Sunset Shimmer: Hey! What are you doing?! Wait! Stop! :skids :Sunset Shimmer: Who was that? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Sunset Shimmer: She was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. :Fluttershy: Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria? :Sunset Shimmer: No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think she was from over here. :Applejack: Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria. :Rarity: Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. :Sunset Shimmer: Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to? :Fluttershy: shudders I don't even wanna guess. :Rainbow Dash: Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?! :Rainbow Dash: Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to... :All but Sunset Shimmer: Crystal Prep. :Rainbow Dash: Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. :Sunset Shimmer: Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that? :Applejack: Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals? :Rarity: Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do? :Rainbow Dash: Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – they still have to gloat! :Sunset Shimmer: Seems kinda silly to me. :All but Sunset Shimmer: Silly?! :Rainbow Dash: So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic. :Fluttershy: No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important. :Sunset Shimmer: You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal. :Rarity: scoffs That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation. :Sunset Shimmer: I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along? :Applejack: Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. :Rainbow Dash: Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different. :Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, you'll find out. :Principal Celestia: As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games. :Students: cheering, sparse applause :Principal Celestia: Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on. :Flash Sentry: You mean other than us losing?! :Principal Celestia: And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context. :feedback :Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Principal Celestia. throat I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything. :Pinkie Pie: Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that! :Rainbow Dash: groans And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once. :Rarity: Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational. :cheering :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even I'' feel like we can win! :'Rarity': I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high! :'Applejack': Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar? :'Rainbow Dash': I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome! :'Sunset Shimmer': Maybe. I mean, you ''are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random. :Vice Principal Luna: Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating. :Rarity: We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers. :All but Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Luna: agreeing :Rarity: giggles :Vice Principal Luna: Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development. :Sunset Shimmer: I'll do my best. :Rainbow Dash: Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be? :Pinkie Pie: Pie eating? Cake eating? gasps Pie-cake eating?! :Applejack: They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in. :Fluttershy: It could be anything. :Rarity: Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?! :Sunset Shimmer: I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up. See ya later! :Pinkie Pie: Seems like she's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about. :Twilight Sparkle: Pardon me. :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! groans :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Sugarcoat. :Sugarcoat: You should consider not speaking in public. :Vice Principal Luna: Good morning, students. :Twilight Sparkle: Hi. I'm Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too. :Pinkie Pie: That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once. :Rarity: I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep. :Rainbow Dash: You're saying that Twilight's gonna play against us? :Sugarcoat: You're really bad at this! :Sunset Shimmer: Magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes. :Principal Celestia: It has something to do with that Twilight. :Applejack: She doesn't seem like the magical type. :Twilight Sparkle: Help! pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Equestria Girls